


Cinnamon Tea

by jupiduer



Series: The Chilling Adventures of Peter Parker [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Altars, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Peter Parker, Candles, Clint Barton is Confused, Covens, Educational, Frustrated Peter Parker, Greek - Freeform, Greek God Hades, Greek Goddess Hecate, Hades - Freeform, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Teens, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Misunderstanding, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Pentagrams, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Wiccan, Peter Parker is a Witch, Peter and Wanda are in a Coven together, Protection Magic, Protection Sigil, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Religion, Sigils, Spell Failure, Steve Rogers Doesn't Understand, Steve Rogers Thinks Peter Parker is a Satanist, This is about the religion Wicca, To Be Continued?, Wicca, Wiccan - Freeform, Wiccan Peter Parker, Witch Peter Parker, Witchcraft, Worship, book of shadows, hecate - Freeform, m a g i c besties, they're basically besties, this comes from a headcannon i made and my boyfriend added on to, yes thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiduer/pseuds/jupiduer
Summary: “You’re a witch, aren’t you?” she asked when Steve finally left them in the living room alone one evening.“Wh-What?!”Peter was always a bit, some would say, odd. Though he was different, no one could tell exactly how. Sure, he looked like any other teen in his class, but his aurora was different.So when Peter was introduced to the Rogue Avengers (who so happened to be pardoned and shipped off to the Compound), Wanda noticed this straight away. She felt drawn to him -- like it was her duty to protect him. So she did.Wanda Maximoff never quite figured out where this preventative attitude came from, but she had a good guess that when Pietro passed, the hole in her heart throbbed for someone to fill it again. That so happened to be Peter. (It also didn’t help that he was a Wiccan like her.)





	Cinnamon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally came from a headcannon that I thought of. (My boyfriend added on to some things as well).
> 
> As someone who is studying Wicca and the culture surrounding the religion, I try my best to give off all the things that I have learned/researched. (I had so many tabs on my computer open whilst writing this) (33 to be exact) (Google wouldn't function is lagged so bad).
> 
> I, unfortunately, cannot set up an altar or buy books to learn about Wicca, because my family is strict-as-hell Christians who will fight you if you mention anything other than what comes out of the Bible.
> 
> I tried to make this as educational as I could, but I still don't like how it came out in the end. I basically just gave up on trying to fix it and published this mess. I am thinking (when I get the time) about adding more to this? Maybe start is a series I update every so often..? But I don't wanna do it if you guys don't like it!
> 
> Anyway, that's enough of me rambling! Enjoy the story! :)

 

Peter was always a bit, some would say, _odd_. Though he was different, no one could tell exactly _how_. Sure, he looked like any other teen in his class, but his aurora was different.

So when Peter was introduced to the Rogue Avengers (who so happened to be pardoned and shipped off to the Compound), Wanda noticed this straight away. She felt drawn to him -- like it was her duty to protect him. So she did.

  
_“You’re a witch, aren’t you?” she asked when Steve finally left them in the living room alone one evening._

_“Wh-What?!”_

  
She never quite figured out where this preventative attitude came from, but she had a good guess that when Pietro passed, the hole in her heart throbbed for someone to fill it again. That so happened to be Peter. (It also didn’t help that he was a Wiccan like her.)

As of now, it was currently the 28th of October, a cold chilly Sunday. His Aunt May had decided that he could stay the following week at the compound seeing that he was currently on fall break. Of course, Peter was over the moon.

“Hey, Pete.” someone called to him.

Peter snapped his leather bound notebook shut and looked up to the owner of this voice -- his eyes taking a few seconds to refocus. “What’s that, your diary?” Tony smirked, a hint of amusement on his face. Though it was all playful. There were no venom in his voice.

Parker felt his throat close. “Wh-what? N-No!” he stuttered. Well, his mind supplied, you really reassured him, bud.

Rolling his eyes, Tony plopped on the opposite end of the couch and flicked the television on. Not even three seconds later, the rest of the Rogues filed in, including some of the remaining Avengers.

Tony tensed.

Sure, he was trying to warm up to the fact that people forced him to take in the group that betrayed him (some nearly killing him in the process), but it wouldn’t happen overnight.

“What are we watching?” Clint asked, his legs propped up on Natasha’s thighs.

Stark gave the assassin one of his paparazzi smiles. “Well, birdbrain, seeing that it is exactly two days until Halloween, we shall be watching _The Blair Witch Project._ ”

Peter internally sighed. Of course they picked this movie. It was their go to “witchy” movie. They all loved to take apart the plot and point out how a lot of it was very unrealistic. He gave a look to Wanda, who sent one right back at him.

_Do I really have to stay here and watch as they make fun of a fucking witch movie?_

“Pete.” Maximoff spoke, a glint of mischief in her eye. “Don't you and I have that _thing_ that we have to do?”

The vigilante’s eyes widened at this. “Oh! Yeah, the _thing_.” he agreed before turning back to the confused group. “Sorry guys. I don’t think Wanda and I can make it to movie night tonight. We can try again later, yeah?” But before he even received an answer, the two teens ran from the room and all the way to Wanda’s room.

Closing and locking the door, Peter fell back against Wanda’s bed. “Thank you so much for getting me out of there, Wanda.” he huffed a breath of relief. “I don’t think I could even handle it this year. It doesn’t help that I’ve been studying this spell and I still can’t get it right!”

Wanda tilted her head as she moved to sit on the bed beside the younger Wiccan. “Is it anything I can help you with? I’ve learned a lot of spells over my time. You probably just don’t have the right herbs.”

“Maybe. It’s in my Book.” he answered. See, a Book of Shadows is a very personal journal for any Wiccan, young or old. Most of the time, the only person who ever see’s a Wiccan’s Book of Shadows is the owner itself. It is a sacred book of notes, spells, and potions. So when Peter let Wanda look inside of his, she was very honoured. Peter felt the same way when Wanda let him look in her’s.

Reaching inside of his hoodie pocket for the small journal, he sucked in a breath when he didn’t find it. Eyes wide, he looked at Wanda. Her face was matching his.

Sitting up faster than the speed of light, Peter rushed back to the living room (nearly knocking over some vases) and almost tripped when he saw that Tony was holding his journal and the rest of the team was crowded around him.

Just before he opened it, Peter yelled out. “Put the _damn_ book down!”

He didn’t mean to, but at least he got their attention. Marching up, he grabbed the book out of their hands and hugged it to his chest, the pentacle painted on the front alarming all of the team. His cheeks were red with anger, and his eyes were hooded. His fingers trembled around the book as he tried to calm himself.

This was a total breach of his privacy.

If it was just a regular journal, he probably wouldn’t feel this mad (even though it’s still wrong). But his Book of Shadows? It was almost unforgivable -- even if they didn’t know what it was.

He was almost calmed down enough to explain before someone spoke up.

“Peter, are you a Satanist?”

Peter’s squinted. _Really? **That** is the first question they ask?_

“Did you go through the book?” he asked, but his question went unheard as the group exploded with even more questions.

“Why is there a pentagram on your journal?”

“Peter, is there something wrong?”

“Do you need someone to talk to?”

Wanda’s anger grew at the questions, and so did Peter’s. Sure, they didn’t mean any harm, but the words still pissed them off. “Come on Peter, let’s go.” she growled out.

“Hey, wait a minute!”

“Come back!”

But the duo left and rushed towards Peter’s room this time. “Friday, lock the door and don’t allow anyone to enter, please.” Wanda spoke as softly as she could to the AI. She tried her best to keep a positive attitude when talking to her.

“But of course, Miss Maximoff.”

Huffing, the witch shook her head. “I’ve told you already, Friday, just call me Wanda.” she said before turning her attention back towards the pacing teen. She sighed even deeper.

“They think I’m a _Satanist_ , Wanda.”

“You do worship Hades, Peter.” she raised an eyebrow.

“Not helping!” he hissed.

Wanda thought for a moment. “I can always go and erase their memories of it.” she offered. “Your Book, I mean.”

“You are not going to go and erase their memories, Wanda.” Peter huffed as he sat down on his bed.

Silence fell over the two before the eldest witch spoke again. “Don’t you think that it would be better if you just went and told them you were a Wiccan?”

Peter thought about it for a moment. The idea did seem appealing, but he couldn’t think too much about it. “I… I don’t know, Wanda.. Samhain is coming up, and that really has my full attention at the moment.”

“Yeah, alright. You have a fair point.” Maximoff nodded. “Oh, it’s almost time to set up our alters.”

Looking up to the clock on his wall, Peter noted that she was right. “How are you going to get your stuff? I know for a fact that they’re all outside. I can sense it.”

Wanda chuckled softly. “Did you forget that I can teleport, young one?” and with that, she was gone. Moments later, she reappeared with her on-the-go alter. Not a hair on her face was out of place.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Show off much?” he laughed as he reached under his bed and pulled out a dark, wooden case.

Opening it up, he carefully unfolded the black and white embedded cloth and laid it out in front of Wanda’s.

Pulling out two candles, one black and one white, he placed the colourless candle in the top right corner, and the black one on the opposite end towards the top left. The next thing he pulled out was a silver chalice, which he place in between the two candles at the top.

Taking out a pentagram, he placed that in the middle, and to the right side of that, he put both his Wand, Bolline, and Athame, as well as an incense burner. The opposite side had a wooden bowl (which he filled with water), a small bell, and a bowl with salt.

Looking up, he noticed that Wanda had finished doing the same -- except her’s was different. Naturally, all witches are.

The clock on Peter’s wall struck twelve and the witching hour began.

 

* * *

 

After exactly an hour, the two said their farewells to their gods and goddesses.

_“Lady of the Moon, of the fertile Earth, and rolling seas. Lord of the Sun, of the sky, and wild. Thank you for Your presence in our circle today. Stay if you will, go if you must, but know that you are ever welcome in our hearts. We bid you hail and farewell.”_ they spoke in unison.

After they said goodbye’s to each of the cardinal points, the two smiled softly. _“The circle is open, but never broken.”_

The two stayed in their spots for a moment before they collapsed back on the rug. “I feel better now, I’ll admit.” Peter whispered softly. “I always feel better after a session with Hades and Hecate.” he smiled while playing with the countless rings on his fingers. Blowing a breath, he blew a piece of hair that fell over his eyes.

Wanda pulled herself up to where she was resting on elbows. Smiling at the little witch, she yawned. “I’m a bit tired. What do you say about cleaning this up and hitting the hay? Tomorrow we can practice that spell you were having trouble with and get ready for Samhain.”

Yawning, Peter nodded his head. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Clean up was done in a flash and all of their supplies were put back neatly (Wanda teleporting to put up hers). “Wanna room here tonight?” Peter asked the girl. Shrugging, she waved her hand and changed both of their clothes to pajamas.

“Why not.” she muttered before climbing in the bed with Peter. Sighing, Peter turned over and laid his head on her chest.

Sure, they were close, but they weren’t a couple -- no matter how many times people assumed so. If anything, they were like brother and sister.

“Goodnight, Wanda.”

Smiling softly, Maximoff pushed back a stray piece of Peter’s hair. “Goodnight, young one, and blessed be.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning was a bit chaotic. Peter tried to put off leaving his room for as long as he could, but finally he broke. Well, after Wanda practically threatened him to leave, saying that she would either bound him in rope and carry him into the living room herself if he wouldn’t come willingly. Peter decided that maybe he should leave his room after all.

Sighing, the boy trailed after Wanda, tugging at his over sized sweater that she gifted him last year as a birthday present. (It was totally his favourite sweater, whether he wanted to admit it or not.)

“Look what the cat brought in.” Clint smirked, receiving a snicker from Sam.

“Very funny, Barton. But a cat usually brings in a _dead bird_ , do they not?” Wanda bit back with an eyebrow raised. “They might even drag bones in to.”

Peter snorted from behind and made his way to the kettle on the stove. Grabbing two mugs from the cabinets, he poured both himself and Wanda some water. Popping a tea bag in each, he then added a stick of cinnamon to both.

“How do you even like that nasty stuff, anyways?” Sam sneered, his nose scrunched up.

Peter just shrugged innocently before giving Wanda a sly smirk. Grabbing the mugs, he handed her her’s and the two hopped up and sat on the counter top, their legs swinging as they waited on their tea to steep.

“What’s for breakfast?” Wanda asked the two sitting at the kitchen island. Shrugging, they looked at the clock.

“No idea, but I’m starving, man.” Clint whined. “And where’s the others?”

“We’re right here.” Steve spoke as he stepped into the kitchen. Behind him was Natasha, Tony, Vision, and Bruce. Surprisingly, Thor and Loki were nowhere to be found.

Now that he’s thinking about it, Peter didn’t see them at movie night before he left, either. Nor did he see Rhodey, but that was understandable, seeing that he had an actual job and all.

“So, we’re going to discuss what happened last night, alright, Underoos? Then we’ll get breakfast.” Tony said as he poured himself some coffee. Sighing, Peter nodded his head. Wanda rubbed the boy’s back with her empty hand, a small frown tugging at her lips.

“What do you guys want to know?” Peter asked, his voice calm and collected. Wanda must have slipped a calming potion into his drink when he wasn’t paying attention.

“Why is there a pentagram on your journal?” Steve questioned.

“And why are you so overprotected of it, too? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse in front of us.” Tony chimed in.

The rest watched with complete interest, though they tried not to show it.

Huffing a breath, Peter took a quick sip of his cinnamon infused tea and placed it on the counter beside him. “The pentagram is there for protection. Especially over my Book of Shadows. It also has a spell of protection over it.”

“Book of… Shadows? Spell?” Steve repeated back. “Peter, what are you talking about?”

The boy ran a hand through his hair. “I’m a witch, Mr Rogers, or rather, a Wiccan.”

“Wait, what? A Wiccan? What’s that?” Clint asked, missing the entire picture at hand.

“If I may, Mr Barton,” Friday interrupted kindly. “A Wiccan is a member of the Pagan-Revivalist religion known as Wicca. They can be a male or female practitioner or lay-follower, either solitarily or with members of a Coven.”

“You’re a… witch..?” Bruce questioned with furrowed eyebrows. Nodding his head, Peter tilted his head to the side.

“That I am.” he smiled thinly.

Tony downed another cup of coffee before refilling it for the third time. “I have so many questions.” he muttered.

“Ask them then.” Peter said kindly. Wanda gave his shoulder a proud squeeze. Her little spider was doing so well under all this pressure. The potion she brewed must have helped a lot.

“So being a Wiccan is part of a religion?” Sam queried from his spot at the island.

Peter nodded his head. “It is. It’s just as big as Christianity and Catholicism. The correct term though is Wicca. We refer to ourselves as witches or Wiccans.”

“Right, okay. Makes sense.”

“What god do you worship then?” Steve asked, his hands fiddling by his side. Natasha could tell that he was uncomfortable with this new information. He was from a time where being anything but a Christian or a Catholic was frowned upon.

“Each Coven or Witch has certain Gods and Goddesses they worship.” Peter stated. “For example, I worship Hades and Hecate, which are both Greek Gods and Goddesses. The reason I worship those two are because I feel drawn to both of them -- though a lot of people don’t.”

“Why’s that?” Natasha finally spoke from the back.

“Because Hecate is known to be a very scary goddess. It’s all because She  
is the Wiccan Goddess of the crossroads -- the crossroad between life and death. And, well, Hades is God of the Underworld.”

“Why do you worship two beings instead of one, Pete?” Clint inquired.

Taking a sip of his tea to soothe his throat, he continued. “Every witch does. It’s always one Goddess and one God -- and, like I said, it’s always the two we feel most drawn to.”

Nodding his head, Clint looked back down at his coffee pot, making a mental note to research this religion later.

“What about your journal?” Tony asked.

“Book of Shadows.” Wanda corrected before Peter could. “Every witch has them. It’s where we keep all their notes, spells, potions, and learnings in it. It’s a very sacred thing. Some Wiccans don’t ever show anyone else their Book -- and if they do show someone it, it is almost always a fellow Wiccan.”

“Wait, Wanda, are you a Wiccan too?” Bruce asked with fascination laced in his voice. Peter could see how badly he wanted to pull out a notebook to take notes on all this. He knew for a fact that Bruce would probably request to see the security footage later on when he went back down to his lab.

“I am. Peter and I, actually, are in a Coven together.” she smiled before looking at the younger boy.

Tony snapped his head up with a realization. “Peter, is that why you and Wanda never seem that interest in Christmas?”

Nodding shyly, Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “Y-Yeah…”

“Oh my God, I went and forced you to participate and shit! I just thought you weren’t in the Christmas spirit! That’s like telling an Atheist, like me, to go to church every Sunday.”

“It’s fine, Mr Stark, really! You didn’t know!” Peter reassured with a small smile.

“Mаленький паук?” Natasha called.

“Yes?”

“Do you celebrate Halloween?”

Peter smile widened. “Yeah, we call it Samhain.”

“Do you mind if I join you on celebrating Samhain then?”

The teenage witch’s eyes widened with disbelief. “R-Really?!” he asked with excitement. Romanov only nodded her head, a small smirk playing at her lips. Whipping his head towards Wanda, he asked silent permission from the girl. Wanda only rolled her eyes, a smile plastered on her face as well.

“Of course! I can’t believe you’re asking me for permission! The more the better!” she laughed.

“Got room for one more?” Tony smiled as he walked over and ran his fingers through the kid’s hair.

“Actually, make that three.” Sam smiled from his spot.

“I’m in too, losers.” Clint said as he slid over the top of the island and sat on the empty side beside Peter.

“As am I,” Vision chimed in.

“Brucie bear?”

“I can’t believe you’d think I wouldn’t want to join in -- of course I will! If Peter and Wanda will let me, that is.”

“Of course, Doctor Banner.” Wanda grinned.

“Rogers? What about you?” Stark asked, tearing his eyes away from his kid.

The captain hesitated for a moment before sighing. His fingers unclenched from his sides as he looked up with a small smile on his face. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, kid.”

 

* * *

  
Peter was always a bit, some would say, _odd_. Though he was different, no one could tell exactly _how_. That is, until his family came along -- and when they figured it out, _it brought them all even closer._

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:
> 
> \- Book of Shadows: a sacred personal journal that witches use to mark down spells, potions, learning, etc.
> 
> \- Altar: each altar is set up differently. It all depends on the witch's comfort and work ethic.
> 
> \- Athame: an athame (or athamé) is a black-handled ceremonial double-edged dagger, one of several magical tools used in traditional witchcraft and other Neopagan religions such as Wicca. (we don't kill people with it, either)
> 
> \- Bolline: the boline (also spelled bolline, pr: bow-leen) is a white-handled ritual knife, one of several magical tools used in Wicca, mainly for the cutting of herbs and inscribing candles.
> 
> \- Bell: the bell is a ritual tool of invocation and banishment commonly used in Wiccan rituals. The bell drives away negativity and keeps evil spirits at bay.
> 
> \- Chalice: a chalice (as a feminine principle) is often used in combination with the Athame (as a male principle) as a ritual symbolic representation of sexual intercourse, and as a symbol of universal creativity. A chalice is also used in the Small Rite of Wicca.
> 
> \- Wand: wands are used for a variety of purposes, most related to the channeling or directing of energy and power. They are often used to cast a circle of invisible protection around practitioners or around a sacred space. They can also be used to cast spells or to direct healing power.
> 
> \- Bowl of Salt: many different magical traditions call for the use of salt in spells and ritual.
> 
> \- Bowl of Water: used for many potions and miscellaneous things.
> 
> \- Candles: one represents the God deity, and the other represents the Goddess.
> 
> \- Hecate: known to be one scary Goddess; however, there is dark and good in nature and Hecate is also both dark and light. A Greco-Roman Goddess, some Wiccans on the more Gothic side tend to follow Hecate as their Wiccan Goddess. She is the Wiccan Goddess of the crossroads (between life and death), magic, and witchcraft.
> 
> \- Hades: known to be a fierce God. Hades is the God of the Underworld. He is also brothers of Poseidon and Zeus. They make up the Greek "Big Three".
> 
> \- Cinnamon in Tea: Cinnamon is mainly used for protection (as well as a lot of other rocks and herbs.)
> 
> \- Samhain: Oct 31, 2018 – Nov 1, 2018; celebrates end of the harvest season, beginning of winter. Can be celebrated by bonfires, guising/mumming, divination, feasting. It is most commonly celebrated by Wiccans.
> 
> I hope I got everything! If I didn't, let me know! :D


End file.
